Draco's Retreat
by staybeauiful
Summary: Draco Malfoy graduates from Hogwarts early and leaves to go live in the muggle world. Turns out, Harry Potter does the same thing. Draco is OCC starting from the beginning. I do not own Harry Potter.


**Chapter 1: The Biggest Decision of His Life**

Draco Malfoy shifted in his sleep. He was dreaming of winning the Quidditch Cup at his boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A crash was heard in the hallway and he opened his eyes as his bedroom door opened. "What do you want?" He asked, seeing his mother fully dressed with one hand on the door knob and the other in a fist on her hip. "Get up, Draco. You'll be late for your first day back and we don't want anyone to get suspicious." She closed the door more violently then she meant. She covered her pale face with bony fingers and sighed. Her husband was hiding in a secret room. A few members of the Ministry of Magic kept making random visits to Malfoy Mansion.

Draco sighed as he sat up, looking around his darkened bedroom. It was almost night all the time. He looked even paler then his mother had. They didn't feed him much, as request of his father to punish Draco for not performing the task the Dark Lord had asked. He swung his legs over the left side of the queen size bed and sighed again. He was tired from not eating very much and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He stood and walked across the room to a doorway to the right of a very big fireplace that still had some embers burning. He glanced at the mantle on top and caught a glimpse of a picture of all the sixth years. He was standing, unfortunately, next to Pansy Parkinson in the very far back left corner.

He despised her, even more then Hermione Granger, who sat straight up in the front row between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He wished he could go back and change how he treated her. He was so very fond of how she was the cleverest witch of their age. He understood why Harry and Ron cared so much for their muggle born friend. She was very smart and no doubt, she was Head Girl. He smiled at how she looked so happy with them.

Her arms were around both Harry and Ron's necks and they all smiled. He looked to where he stood. Far from site, and looking gloomy. He wasn't smiling, more so looking away from the picture at the golden trio. That's what everyone called them. Draco envied Harry and Ron. He wanted to change so much of himself. He never let others see just how insecure he was by himself. Or how he hated his parents, more so himself for not leaving the wizarding world before his task was asked.

The Dark Lord asked Draco personally to kill Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't want to because it wasn't right. He hated the idea. He followed suite as the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and Snipe killed Dumbledore. Draco was stumped that night with the thought of Hermione being in vain danger. He didn't want her to be hurt, seeing as Harry Potter was to be killed soon. Draco pulled away from the fireplace, walking into the dark green, almost blackened, bathroom. He took a quick hot shower to rid his nerves of what will happen on the train. The stares from fellow students, the whispers, gossip, rumors. He wanted to just go back and change it all. Make it all stop and go away. He didn't want this type of life. The kind where you have to look over your shoulder everywhere you go.

Draco walked back into his bedroom and dressed in a black tee shirt, black pants and black shoes. He seemed to know no other color in the world. Not even grey. He slipped on his cloak, grabbed his trunk and trudged out of his room. His father banned him from using his wand, so he had to pull it. It was a very heavy trunk.

Draco reached the top of the stairs and saw his mother waiting by the doorway, herself also in all black. She was in a fowl mood herself. "Do you have everything?" She asked. Draco nodded and pulled his trunk down the stairs. "Here," Narcissa Malfoy said as he stood in front of her. "your father is giving back your wand, seeing as you'll need it for school. Don't even think of trying to escape." She gave him a cold stare and Draco nodded, taking the wand in his hand and placing it neatly in his cloak. He felt better knowing it wasn't broken in half and burned like his father claimed.

Narcissa led the way to a waiting car in front of the big cherry doors. He walked to the back and slipped in as the driver placed his trunk in after him. "Have a nice summer, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked from a seat just in front of him.

Draco glared, "No, how was your summer?" He looked out the window at his home and decided that second to never return.

"Oh, it was just the usual, boring summer." Zabini stared out the opposite window as the car started to move slowly out of the Malfoy estate and onto the highway.

Draco sighed with relief of going back to Hogwarts. He was free to do as he wanted and as soon as the first holiday came, he had decided to leave. Go somewhere no one would expect.

As the minutes turned into an hour of silence, Zabini noticed something different about Draco. "You alright mate?" He asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." Draco said, sarcastically not glancing at his best friend. He hated the same annoying question Blaise asked every now and then.

Blaise nodded as they arrived at King's Cross. Draco breathes a sigh of relief at seeing no one from the _Daily Prophet_, trying to ask him where his father disappeared to. They got out, grabbed their trunks and made their way to platform nine and three quarters. He made it this far without any mishaps, without any one confronting him. But it may have been too early to tell by the very large group of students and their parents standing outside the train. Draco tried to see what was wrong, but through all the heads, he couldn't see where the sea of people started and where it ended.

He looked to Blaise who shrugged in response. Draco levitated his trunk as he made his way through the people to the train. He said good byes and made his way onto the train, no problem. He didn't understand. Blaise and Draco made their way down the corridor and found the first empty compartment, placing their trunks in the top.

Draco sat with a sigh and smiled to himself. He was going where his father couldn't get to him. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. HE could swear he smelt kiwi, vanilla and cinnamon in the air. He looked outside and saw a young witch with curly brunette hair and honey brown eyes staring back at him. He looked at the young witch up and down then realized it was no one other then the Heard Girl herself, Hermione Granger.

Draco's mouth fell open just a tad as Hermione walked pass, rolling her eyes and smirking. She smiled as she made her way, followed by Ron and Harry. Seamus Finnegan was sitting in the Head's compartment when Harry opened the door for Hermione. "Thank you." She said politely, walking in with Crookshanks at her feet. He hoped up onto Seamus' lap and started purring as he wanted to be petted. "You're cat is odd, Hermione." He said, shaking his head and smiling up at her.

"Nice hair by the way." He said, looking her up and down. She still looked the same to him and every other girl on the train, but her cloak hid the figure she had grown into over the summer.

"Thanks, I was just bored with the same old bushiness. It's great to see that you're Head Boy. Congratulations." She smiled as she sat down across from him.

"Thank you and congratulations to yourself." Seamus continued to pet Crookshanks as he purred loudly.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. I'm going to do the first rounds, if you don't mind." She stood and waited for a reply.

"Oh, alright. I'll just sit here and give your cat the loving and caring he's been neglected from." Seamus smiled and Hermione gave a small laugh and shook her head as she walked out of the compartment leaving Seamus alone.

Harry and Ron managed to share a compartment with Neville and Ginny. They seemed to be taking a liking for one another. Harry saw them holding hands and whispering things in each others ear. He crossed his arms and glared. He then looked to the compartment door as Hermione opened it. "You all set?" She asked, stepping in.

"Yes." The four friends said as she nodded.

"I'll be coming by every hour to visit." She said stepping out of the compartment.

"You mean you can't stay?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No, I have duties now, Ron. I'm sorry. Like I said, I'll be around every hour. Seamus is Head Boy."

Harry and Ron nodded and smiled at her. "Tell him congrats from us." Harry said before she shut the door. Hermione nodded and made her way further down the train. It had started to move slowly.

Draco stared out the window, not listening to Pansy Parkinson go on about how she spent her summer, having to help the needy at St. Mungo's. He rolled his eyes and looked as if he was listening. He counted the minutes as the time went by. _"Only a few more hours and I can sleep again." _He thought as his eyes became heavy from the moving train's speed on the tracks. He shut them momentarily as Parkinson's voice went on. He laid his head on the side on the window and he slipped into dream land.

"_Draco, you can't go! I need you here! Your father needs you! He's dying and your leaving!" Narcissa yelled as Draco stood by the front doors to Malfoy Mansion._

Draco was suddenly awakened by someone poking him in the arm. He opened his eyes to see sugar brown eyes staring into his silver eyes. "We're here, Malfoy." He heard her say. He was a little groggy, but after a few seconds, he was fine.

He looked to his trunk and followed Hermione off the train. _"I can't believe they didn't wake me! Their gonna pay!"_ He thought as he caught site of Blaise looking around.

Pansy saw him and ran towards him, wrapping her fat arms around his neck. "Oh I was so worried!" She said as she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"I fell asleep on the train. Why didn't any of you wake me?" Draco asked, glaring at his cronies.

"We didn't know, sorry." Pansy said, pulling away and sniffling. She looked up into his eyes and Draco looked away.

Hermione and Seamus pushed students towards the carriages. Draco walked past his cronies and got into the carriage with Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He didn't want to see any of his "friends" until it was dinner time. He planned to go to the library for a while.

Ginny and Neville glared at him and Luna just smiled as she continued to read her magazine upside down, humming some song to her self. _"She has a pretty voice."_ Draco thought listening.

Draco looked down at his feet, a little nervous from stepping into this particular carriage. He looked out the window as it started to move towards the castle. A wind swirled inside and made him shiver.

Draco watched as the castle came into view. He wanted to get away from his friends, as far as possible. _"The Room of Requirement."_ He thought, making his trademark smirk.

When the carriage finally halted, Draco stepped out and helped Luna with his hand. She looked different in the dim light. It may have been dark and a bit cold, but the light shinning through the windows gave her a heavenly glow. She smiled down at Draco as she took his hand. She jumped and almost fell, but Draco caught her around the waist. She looked up into his silvery eyes and he into her violet ones. A moment too long and Draco heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Neville glaring at him.

Draco pulled to the side to let him and Ginny get out. Neville did the same for Ginny, but she didn't lose her balance. She landed on her feet like a cat lands on all fours.

Draco noticed he was still holding Luna's hand as they walked to the back of the carriage to gather their trunks. He heard his name and hurried inside. He let go of Luna's hand at the mere thought of what might happen. He hurried to the library and saw Blaise and Parkinson follow him. He hid behind a shelf at the front.

As he waited for them to go further into the library, he was going to make a run for it. They walked toward the back and Draco watched them closely. "Their isn't anyone here." Blaise said, turning around to leave.

Parkinson put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, let's check a little further. He has to be here. I saw him come in."

Blaise sighed and followed her further. Draco watched as they were 7 rows of books away from the door. Parkinson stopped Blaise and pulled him behind a row. She looked mischievously up into his blue eyes. "Since we can't find Draco, let's have a little start of term party of our own." She was trying to lure Blaise. Draco shuttered at the thought of doing the same with her the past two years.

Blaise smiled back and they came closer. They kissed intensely, peeling off one another's clothes. Draco waited until they were half dressed to make a run. He saw them on the floor now. He shook his head as he bolted for the hall and ran towards the Great Hall. He walked in as naturally as possible. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle, to be sure not to sit by Parkinson.

The feast started and Draco consumed his meal fast and as it ended, Blaise and Pansy came trotting in, holding hands, both their hair a total mess. Draco let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough and took a drink of pumpkin juice to make it look as if he had choked. Professor McGonagall let the students leave and he quickly made his way past everyone to get to the dorm and get some rest before tomorrow.

Draco changed and crawled into bed, and fell asleep before his blonde hair hit the pillow.

Draco woke to the sun in his eyes and slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and change. He looked at the clock and it was 6:00. He felt pretty fresh, so he was alright. HE looked around to see Blaise and Pansy in the same bed, naked. HE shuddered again and hurried, trying not to wake them.

He dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, not surprised to see Hermione Granger sitting and reading a book.

"I'm not surprised to see you up this early, Granger." He said, smirking and sitting at his table.

Hermione looked up and saw where the voice came from. She smiled. "I'm surprised to see you're even here." She had pancakes and pumpkin juice.

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He picked out portage and milk and started to look over his schedule, steeling glances at Hermione's curly hair. Soon, students started to file in.

The days went by as everyone was given N.E.W.T. homework. Draco worked extra hard to be sure he would pass. He went to the library and sat at a table not far from Hermione, just in case.

As Halloween came, Professor McGonagall asked the Head's and Prefects to put together a school dance. Draco caught at the opportunity and asked Luna to be his date. They went in matching black and the night was a success. He took Luna to the Room of Requirement for a secluded dinner and fire whisky, before heading to the Great Hall for the dance.

When the first slow song came on, Pansy ran to dance with him, but Luna was already looking into those silvery pools as she saw them. Pansy stomped away and started to think of sweet revenge. But Draco knew what was going to happen. He thought that Thanksgiving was the best time for him to leave Hogwarts. It was already worked out in his head. He just needed to have a word with Professor McGonagall next week.

The night ended and Draco walked Luna up to the Astronomy tower and they gazed at the stars until Luna fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake. He watched the sun rise and woke Luna and they watched as the nights sky turned, blue, pink, red, orange, yellow and finally that clear, light blue.

Draco didn't kiss Luna. He wanted to wait until she was ready. The night was perfect before and a good morning kiss on the cheek was the perfect way to end the date.

Draco crawled into bed and slept until Sunday afternoon. He walked down for dinner and Pansy glared at him with her pudgy face. Blaise smiled and thought of the great sex he's been getting.

Luna caught a glimpse of Draco watching her eat. She smiled and he smiled right back. They somehow knew what the other was thinking and met by the library for more studying.

Draco went to bed happy and a little tired and woke at 8:30 the next morning. He went down for breakfast and that's how it was until he talked everything over with McGonagall.

"Are you sure you want to leave this early, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, as they sat in the Headmistress' office that Wednesday afternoon.

"Yes, professor, I am sure. I want to have some time for myself elsewhere. I am planning to leave the country and travel to the United States for a while. I'll be a muggle student, living with my distant cousin and her daughter." Draco finished with a smile.

Professor McGonagall understood why he wanted to leave, but was still a little confused to why he wanted to leave so early in the year. "I don't want my parents knowing I'm leaving so early. My mother is not expecting me to be home for the holiday. So I am taking the time to leave then."

She shook her head in understanding. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, this is my understanding. I will be giving you your diploma as of the day before the departure here in my office." She smiled down at him. "You are dismissed."

Draco stood, bowed slightly and left the office. He walked to his dorm and thought everything through. No one will ever suspect a thing. He had to tell Luna he was leaving. He found her in the library, sitting with Hermione and Ginny. "Luna, may I speak to you?" He asked.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at her and watched as they walked out of earshot.

"I'm leaving after the Thanksgiving holiday. Just like I spoke to you about before." Draco stood with her hands in his.

Luna smiled up at him. "I know, I understand." She put her hand on his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled down at her and they walked back to the table. "Good bye, Draco Malfoy." She said, locking eyes with him.

Draco nodded, "Good bye, Luna Lovegood." He looked to Hermione and Ginny. "Good bye." He bowed slightly and walked away. Nothing else was said about the matter of him leaving.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Luna confused. She was to keep his secret until it was discovered by the other students of why Draco left early in the year, in the Great Hall.

The next few weeks flew by as Draco finished last minute projects and with a little help from Hermione in a secluded area in the library with Harry and Ron near by for Hermione's own comfort. Draco knew they were there, he didn't feel it necessary to say anything. The holiday came and Draco said one last good-bye to Luna and left for the air port. He remembered something he read in a book, and got a taxi to the airport. He then got on the next flight to the United States. It was going to be a long flight, so Draco assumed he would be sleeping. Little did he know, he'd be sitting next to an old school rival.


End file.
